


Charlie's Angel

by Moron1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who are transported to another universe don't always last very long. Based on 'The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Angel

AN: This is just a random one shot that popped into my head and stayed there until I typed it up. But whatever. Here it is. Based on the Season 7 episode 'The Girl With the Dungeons and Dragons Tatoo'. I have shit knowledge of Supernatural, sue me.

When I died and woke up again, nothing really changed for me. I grew up, drank copious amounts of alcohol, and got a job. The job part took the shortest amount of time, but it was the hardest. Eventually I was able to get a job at RRE as a security guard. I didn't do much, but that was fine with me. I wasn't regarded with suspicion, and no one really cared about my sexuality anyway. By the time I had worked for a year at RRE, she came. Her name was Charlene Bradbury, but she liked to be called Charlie. She was different than everyone else that worked at the building, relaxed and flirty (at least with the females), completely different from some of the stuck up bastards that were her coworkers. I watched her sometimes when I had a free moment. Not in a creepy way, she was just interesting to me.

I was working the late shift when it happened. Charlie walked in looking nervous, but only nervous enough for someone who watched her a lot would be able to tell. And then she started flirting with me. I was surprised. Yes, I knew that she was a womanizer, and I was a woman, but she never really noticed me before that. I could see that she was hiding something, but I let her past anyway. I would keep an eye on her though. Maybe to protect her more than the business itself. I could always get another job, but Dick Roman could be an evil little shit when he wanted to be, and I didn't want to see Charlie get hurt.

I was only slightly less surprised than I could have been when Charlie rushed down the stairs with two burnt-faced men in suits chasing her. I kicked open one of the doors and pushed her out. I didn't know who those people were, but I didn't care. If Charlie was in danger, I would do anything I could to save her, no matter how cheesy that sounded. I threw her my keys.

"My car is in the front, the silver one!" I shouted, hoping she could hear me.

She bolted, and I smiled grimly. I would rest in peace knowing that she was safe. But before I went down, I tazed those douches with the best I had. The last thing I saw might have been the inside of something's mouth, but at least I had a reason to smile. Charlie, my radiant Charlie would live on for a while more.


End file.
